Optoelectronic devices based on organic semiconductors such as organic thin film transistors (OTFTs), organic light-emitting diodes (OLEDs), printable circuits, organic photovoltaic devices, capacitors and sensors are of interest in numerous new technological fields. High speed performance and efficient device operation are necessary for integration of organic materials into commercially-viable products. To achieve this goal, it is desirable that both the hole-transporting (p-type) and electron-transporting (n-type) semiconductor materials in these organic semiconductor-based devices exhibit high charge carrier mobility (μ) and stability under ambient conditions, and can be processed in a cost-effective manner via, for instance, spin-coating or printing methodologies.
Accordingly, the art continues to desire new organic semiconductor materials, particularly those having good stability, processing properties, and/or charge transport characteristics in ambient conditions.